Out Loud: A Divergent Story
by ChloeEaton4610
Summary: Hello! This is a fan fiction named after the Gabbie Hanna song, Out Loud. It is a Divergent fan fiction that takes place after chapter 54 of Allegiant. I have been working on this since December 17, the day after I finished Allegiant, and still am. I just decided to finally post it! My best friends helped me write this. Also, all rights to Veronica Roth.
1. Chapter 1: Tobias POV

I have to do something, I tell myself. I sprint to the Bureau as fast as I can. They call for me to come back but I can't. Then, I will be too late to save her. Maybe I already am. I push the door open and run down the halls. I pass a gun, maybe Tris's and pick it up. I continue running to the Weapons Lab. I stop. All the thoughts overwhelm me. Tris may be dead, or she may have forgotten who I am. I take a deep breath and step inside. The serums should have worn off by now. In the weapons lab, I find not Tris, but David sitting in his wheelchair. It stings my heart to look at him. "What do you think you did?" I yell at him. I don't even try to say it, it just comes out. "My girlfriend is going to die because of you! Tris is going to die!" As I say those words my body aches all over. Right now, I am way more sad than I am mad. It just doesn't seem right. I can't think about it. I cannot imagine a world without her. He just sits there and stares at me with a confused look which makes me both more sad and mad.

"I don't recall recently killing everyone," he says. He still has that annoying tone to his voice. "Anyways, who is Tris?" He doesn't know anything anymore. An innocent. Except he will never be an innocent to me. I can't live with him. So I pick up the gun and I aim.

"Stop!" a familiar voice shouts. Caleb. "Don't do it!"

"Caleb, what are you doing here?" I ask. The last thing I want right now, is her brother, the one that was supposed to do this, with me. It brings back the aching feeling.

"I...just...want to see...my sister," he says. He is sobbing and he barely manages to choke out those words. "But...there has to be another...way. You don't...have to...shoot." He doesn't understand. He doesn't know what it's like to love someone, like I love Tris, and then lose them. It's like the world is ending. And he wouldn't know what that feels like and he never will. So I Put the gun back in position and fire. "Stop!" Caleb yells again but it's useless. It is too late. David lies there on the floor, his wheelchair tipped over. I thought this would make me feel better, but it doesn't. It makes me feel worse, knowing I had to do this, because of what he did. All those times she made it. I don't think this time. I'm barely keeping myself together. I hear Caleb's footsteps in the opposite direction. I don't want to look but I have to. I manage to move my head far enough to see her. Tris.


	2. Chapter 2: Tobias POV

Tris. She is lying on the ground, a pile of blood around her. Caleb is already knelt down beside her. My knees feel so weak, I don't know if I can move. I slowly find my way to Tris, feeling weaker each step. I don't know if I can live without her. The last few steps are hard, I can't even feel my own legs. I fall over when I get close enough. I squeeze her hand and whisper, "Stay with me."

"I think...she is gone," Caleb says. His last words are short and fast, but they hurt so bad. I lose all my strength. I collapse over her, and for the first time in many years, I cry. And I can't stop myself. My tears fall on Tris's shirt.

"Tri...Tris," I sob. "Please...don't...leave me." I want her to smile up at me and kiss me, tell me everything will be alright. I don't think it will be this time. But she wouldn't want me to give up. She would want me to try. She can make it, it tell myself, even though it is probably untrue. I look at her and remember how she never gave. And I can't either. The thoughts just bring more tears to my eyes. "Caleb, we have to help her," I say.

"Tobias," he says. "She's not going to make it."

"Yes she is!" I yell, suddenly getting angry. "She won't leave me!"

"Tobias," Caleb sobs. "Just leave her. It will be better for all us. Do you really want to be the person who is sitting in the waiting room and the doctors have to come and shake their heads, letting you know she didn't make it? Please just leave her?"

"No! I can't!" I yell again. "I know...her...better than you do. And she...wouldn't want me to give up." Caleb shakes his head but then lifts Tris up. As blood drips down her leg, all I can say is, "Can I hold her?" Caleb gently places her in my arms. She feels lighter than ever, she is losing too much blood. I take my jacket and wrap it around her leg. I feel like if I stand up, I will fall over again. I might never see her beautiful eyes look up at me ever again. Or I will never get to hug her, or sleep with her, or kiss her. I bring myself to stand and my legs are shaking. My shirt is now covered in blood. I run, as fast as my legs can take me, outside, Caleb not far behind me. We pass Christina, who is crying on the ground. She follows me, trying to see Tris, cause this may be the last time we see her. I hop in the truck and the other to sit behind me.

"Tobias?" Christina says weakly.

"Yeah?" I ask.

"Where are we taking her?" she asks.

"A hospital. In anywhere except Chicago," I say. "We have to try and get her help." Christina doesn't say anything back. As we drive on the bumpy roads, I try to stay calm.


	3. Chapter 3: Tobias POV

It feels like forever, but we finally reach the city. We run to the nearest hospital. Tris laid on my lap on the way here, and now my pants are covered in blood. When we enter the hospital the room goes quite and I hear some whispers. The lady at the front desk puts her hand on my shoulder and leads us to a room. A bunch of doctors rush in the room. I set her down on the bed as they instruct me to, but I don't really want to put her down. No one asks me who she is, they probably already know. "I'm sorry," one of them says. "But I'm afraid you're going to have to leave." I can't leave her all alone! I just stand still, refusing to do anything. A group of security guards come in and grab my arms, leading me out of the room.

"Let go of me!" I snap. "She is my girlfriend! I'm not leaving her!" They continue to pull me away, not listening. There are chairs outside our room, so I sit in the one closest to the door. I guess Christina and Caleb left it for me. I mutter a prayer under my breath for Tris. "Please be okay," I whisper. "Please be okay. Please be okay. Don't leave me. I love you. Please be okay." My head starts aching and I can't help it but I fall asleep.

Sometime in the middle of the night, I don't know when, I am shaken awake by Christina and Caleb. "Hey, wake up," Christina says in a soft voice. A weak voice.

"We are allowed to see her," Caleb says. I can tell he is shaking. I hop out of my seat and run in the room to where Tris is. She is connected to all these tubes, like Uriah. But this time it feels different, like I was just punched in the gut. I slowly walk over to her, and when I reach her I feel like I am going to fall apart. I brush her blond hair out of her eyes and kiss her forehead.

"I love you so much," I whisper. "Is she going to wake up?"

"We don't know yet. She has about a 50 percent chance of surviving," one of the doctors explain. I'm trying my best to hold in my tears. I stand there looking down at her, my girlfriend who only has a 50 percent chance of surviving, for a minute but then someone taps me on the shoulder. It is Caleb's voice.

"Tris wanted me to tell you something," he says. I turn around and look at him, waiting for what he has to tell me. "She said that if she didn't survive, she wanted me to tell you that she didn't want to leave you. When he says those words, I collapse on the edge of the bed and cry. I don't care who watches me. When I eventually collect myself, I sit down on a chair next to her and drift of to sleep, lost in my worries.

**Hi guys! I just wanted to let you know that I cannot update for about a week because I am going on vacation. I am going on Royal Caribbean Harmony Of The Seas Cruise Ship. It's going to be awesome, except I will have no internet. So, that means no texting or uploading! I'll try to post a lot next week. Anyways, I hope you guys are enjoying my story so far. Have a nice week!**


	4. Announcement

**Hey everyone! I would just like to let you know that I am continuing my stories on a different account. My username is Emily3852006. ****You can find the account on this cite or Wattpad. ****I would just like to thank you all for reading my stories. I hope you enjoy my new stories! Bye!**


End file.
